Recent development trend of 3D display industries is to overcome a single technological limit consistent with the display aspect, and to re-configure in a convergence type with various technologies in order to activate a potential market.
The topic of initial 3D technologies was ‘implementation of effective depth feeling’, but the current topic is transferred to ‘implementation of disharmony-free natural 3D’, and as a result, various 3D implementing technologies in response thereto are being developed and researched.
The ultimate goal of 3D display is to provide a 3D image with high realism (sense of reality and presence) free from disharmony. Although there is no difference of opinions that a large holographic display can satisfy the 3D image with high realism free from disharmony, the current technologies may have difficulties that have to be solved, and therefore it is expected that producibility and commercialization will take some time.
Although the glasses method has enabled approach to commercialization using the advantages of degree of freedom in viewpoint during 3D implementation being great, and transferability between 2D and 3D, discomfort in wearing glasses and lack of motion parallax provide a bit of insufficiency in creating a natural 3D environment.
In contrast, the glasses-free method has an advantage of solving the discomfort resultant from using glasses and partially accommodating the characteristics of holographic method as well, and therefore, the glasses-free method is being quickly researched and developed for commercialization. However, a high crosstalk (optical signal noise), degradation in degree of freedom in viewpoint during 3D implementation, and inducement of fatigue on eyes during long time of viewing act as an impediment factor to commercialization and market formation.
Nonetheless, the reason of the glasses-free method being currently focused over other methods lies in the fact that the glasses-free method can provide natural motion parallax in response to development of multiple view/super multiple view technology implementation, and possibility of 3D implementation with high realism free from disharmony is regarded as the highest method at the present technological level when large screen technologies are is interlinked.
Hence, it is expected that the technology for implementation of super large auto-stereoscopic 3D display (glasses-free 3D display) is not only a core promising technology for creating a high added value based on high realism such as 3D advertisement-display fields by doing away with red ocean inclined to small/medium electronic fields including mobile terminals and televisions, but also a technology leading the blue ocean markets of large electronic fields.
However, the auto-stereoscopic 3D display (glasses-free 3D display) based on a conventional single panel method suffers from disadvantages of being difficult in implementing the large-sized displays.